


The Invitation

by saphique



Category: Ocean's (Movies), Ocean's 8, Ocean's Eight (2018), The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, F/F, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Polyamorous Character, So Wrong It's Right, They are all so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphique/pseuds/saphique
Summary: "Do you like what you see?" Daphne teases, low as a murmur, a rhetorical question, a dare to the editor.





	The Invitation

Rose clumsily walk up the stairs in order to meet her improbable long-term friend Miranda Priestly, the woman who, decades ago, stood behind Rose's eccentricities. Miranda always admired the designer's audacity and inventiveness even if their styles are profoundly incompatible.

They warmly air-kiss and touch each other's arm as a gentle embrace. Secrets are not Rose's strength, because when Miranda asks if she is escorted, Rose fidgets and awkwardly points to the magnificent woman behind her, Daphne, who joins them, eager to meet Miranda Priestly. The editor is up to speed and bites her tongue to avoid making a sassy comment about Rose's recent conquest.

Bambi eyes contemplate the equitably splendid, sparkling blue-eyes. The full provocative lips rise up in a glowing smile as Miranda manifestly admires the view - beauty and diamonds and cleavage and neck. She is delighted by what she is able to concretely see and mentally visualise.

In the meantime, while Daphne is also being contemplated by Rose, who is unable to concentrate, infatuated by the brunette's charms, Miranda also manages to catch a glimpse of Rose's blush, the flagrant lust in her eyes and she thinks her friend's palms might be sweaty, again.

"Do you like what you see?" Daphne teases, low as a murmur, a rhetorical question, a dare to the editor.

But Miranda absolutely adores to have the last word and relishes the woman's boldness. She has to provide a proper response, even if its only to stop this meeting from ending.

"Very much." Miranda's voice is nearly purring, edging closer to Daphne, licking her lips, twice. 

"Thanks to Rose's vision, she has done all the work. She is a genius," the actress continues, caressing from the tip of her fingers the sparkling Toussaint. Miranda's eyes are darker, her breathing heavier.

"Indeed." the editor replies, turning her head toward her ancient accomplice. Rose stutters, is not able to come up with an answer. From the exterior, Rose's expressions are comfortable but from the inside, Miranda knows she's on the edge of a tiny anxiety attack.

"You'll always find a way to surprise, my dear." Miranda adds, pulling Rose in for an half-hug, an excuse to reassure her, to offer her an approval.

"That she does," Daphne comments proudly, stroking Rose's naked shoulders with care, the same way she is caressing the Toussaint.

The event organizers gesture to the ladies that they need to get going, attend their seats for the dinner.

Before parting ways, Miranda discreetly whispers to Rose's ear.

"Meet me after the Gala with Miss Kluger." Rose recognizes that profound tone of voice, the hunger behind it, almost an anguish, an ambush. Harmonizing with Daphne's hypnotizing gait as she walks towards the Ball, Rose feels lightheaded.

Never before Rose would've thought she'd live the day where she'd truly experiment the difficulty of having to choose between her fair share of 150 million dollars or accepting Miranda Priestly's invitation.

She has the entire evening to make up her mind.


End file.
